Kuroshitsuji season 3
by Scarlet Phantomhive
Summary: I wrote a continuation of kuroshitsuji ;) please have a look im sure it would be interesting at lease to kill some of your time :D
1. Chapter 1

**intro..**

its been one year since word had spread that Ciel Phantomhive has passed away. But who knows? he disappear again along with that black butler of his, Sebastien … just like the first time they return to the phantom hive household. It was august 26th the day Ciel Phantomhive passed away (o(╥﹏╥)o)-( authors scarlet is sad too~)

Meanwhile somewhere in London….

"Agni, Im…going after all" prince soma said looking quiet dispirit. Agni standing behind grab his coat and replied …. "Jo agnia" they walk along the streets gloomily to the phantomhive household, it is Ciel's death anniversary and only invited few are attending. prince soma decide he wouldn't come, even if one year has past…he thought he wouldn't be able to accept the horrible truth about ciel's the phantom hive manor backyard…"good evening to you prince soma, Agni-san" lady Elizabeth greeted with a tiny smile, it does seem like she is trying her best to force that tiny smile out "good evening miss Elizabeth" Agni replied instead when prince soma did'nt have the strong will to say or do anything.

"good evening Ciel" lady Elizabeth turn to the grave and force an even bigger smile. people start arriving, Lau-san with Ranmao-san in black Chinese clothing, undertaker with his usual clothing, tanaka-san in black tuxedo holding a japanese tea cup in hands, Bard with plain black clothing, Finnian-kun with his straw hat in temporary black colors, Mey-rin-chan with with black maid dress. They gather around ciel's grave, The priest start reading the bible, when finished and were about to leave, a black crow…..and a black glossy eagle flew around and land on the gravestone, it stared at the priest for a long moment. "what unpleasant eyes! shoo shoo" he start swinging the bible in his hand to chase them away, but it didn't fly away, it hover above the grave, the eagle looked into prince soma eyes. it somewhat feels nostalgic like i've seen those eye somewhere before... prince soma thought while watching the eagle and the crow finally flying away. The blue sky fade to gray and rains of tears start falling from the sky, people who had gather walk away slowly until no one was left….

Chapter 1 - ' No one…"

I-I

l***( (ノ＞▽＜。)ノ yayhee finally ! start of an awesome story by ME don't stop! keep readin' arigato gosaimasu!（*＾3＾）/～ chooo~ )***

I-I

" who? sebastien" Ciel ask him with a pretty much un-interest face while sipping his new moon drop tea.

I-I

***( well well he always does that face ヽ（・＿・；)ノ gomenm gomen lets continue the story ~)***

I-I

"A noble..13 years old young lady name Scarlet, Scarlet chamber… she seem to lost her parent at a very young age and is living with her Aunt."

"Scarlet Chamber…" Ciel repeat and threw his tea cups to Sebastien, he catch it in a blink of an eye. its been 1 years since the news of his death spread around and 1 year since he turn into a ….demon. Sebastien has pledge by the contract that he would remain forever Ciel's butler but even so, they are demons they need to survive on humans soul and of course the one who finds them is Sebastien and the one who have them …is Ciel

"young master, I think you should join me in the hunt this time" Sebastien said with a still face

"why should I ? its your job, you do it"

"my deepest apologies but young master I have been quiet hungry lately.." Ciel turned to Sebastien and sigh

"fine" Ciel said with a somewhat unpleased face

"fufu" Sebastien laugh and cover his mouth with 2 bend fingers "what?" Ciel glare at him starting to get piss "nothing but… young master, I do look forward to you working as a butler"

"don't make me laugh Sebastien, your doing the work" Ciel smirk lightly and stood up, sebastien smiled and shake his head lightly. "lets get going.." he said reaching his arms out to the side for Sebastien to him put his coat on and both disappear in the black mist of feathers.

so this is the manor ….. I thought, "not as big as the phantmhive estate but good enough" I commented while observing, Sebastien had excuse himself to wake up his new master while I wait at the front doors. on my stay here, my name will be Ciel Michaelis, Sebastien's younger brother… even if I hate it but it can't be help and unless no one else is around he will not be calling me young master or in front of lady Scarlet, it might cause a commotion if she knew.

Meanwhile on the other side …

"good morning, lady Scarlet" Sebastien said while opening the curtains. "ummm" Lady Scarlet stretch and yawn. "good morning Sebastien" she answered half asleep.

"todays' breakfast is poached Tuna, mint salad with side dished of french toast and jackson earl gray" Sebastien inform.

"now then, I will excuse myself for you to get changed, I have an important matter to discuss" Lady Scarlet nod her head and Sebastien exit the room to the dining hall and set up Lady Scarlet's breakfast.

2 minutes later Lady Scarlet walk down the stairs and to the the dining hall, Sebastien pull the tall slim black leather chair out for her and start enjoying her breakfast "your cooking is exquisite! where did a demon learn how to cook foods I wonder…" Sebastien smiled…. "from place to place" lady Scarlet looks a little confuse but didn't ask any farther. "right, you said you had an important matter to discuss, what is it?

"my younger brother, Ciel Michealis would like to serve the chamber's household as a second butler…

"ehhhhh, demon have siblings?" she said surprisingly while chewing on her french toast. well theoretically no… Sebastien thought

"sure, why not… I don't need another contract mark right?" she ask, since it really hurts when you place one on, lady Scarlet has place her contract seal with Sebastien under her hands and would wear gloves to cover them.

"there is no need to" Sebastien replied "good, Im having a welcome back dinner with my younger sister so you and Ciel-kun should get to work"

" Yes, your mistress" Sebastien lower his head and head back to Ciel.

Creak~

"lady Scarlet has approve of you, come in '**Ciel'**" Sebastien emphasize my name for a pretty long time. I glared at him "don't get too cocky Sebastien, just because I agreed doesn't mea….."

"please come in" he cut my line before I finish, and open the door. I feel so irritate already…. the door open I walked in slowly as Sebastien followed in behind.

bang. the door close lightly behind me. I carefully look around the manor, it was dress in blue and dark gray, nearly black. everything was cleanly done even the crystal lights hanging from above glitter whiteout a speck of dust. I follow Sebastien to the back of the manor, he open the doors to the manor backyard, it was a Japanese style garden with hybrid blue roses and white roses.

"lady Scarlet, this is my '**brother' **Ciel Michealis" I flinch and gave him a -you-bastard-… glare

I took a quick glance at her and lowered my head, urgh such a shamefull thing! he's gonna get it later that damn Sebastien!

"good evening Ciel-kun" "good evening, Mis-Lady Scarlet" huhhhh just in time….. Lady Scarlet nod and sip her tea while Sabastien got the teapot and refill them for her. she took another glance and me and pause for a moment.

"what happen to your eye Ciel-kun?" "I had a terrible accident Lady scarlet" even if i came up with that, if she continue….

"what kind of accident?" she suddenly turn curious…why is she being so persistent?!.

"that….is a secret" I lightly smirk. Lady Scarlet made a face and continue sipping her tea "fufufu" Sebastien chuckle. I glare at him and he shrug his shoulders. chi…..getting a little too cocky here -_-)

"Ciel-kun, Sebasrien, my cousin is coming to visit so I want dinner prepared and ready by six…" lady scarlet inform

"understood…..cousin? I thought you said sister?" Sebastien ask. "well I think of her more a sister than a cousin…" she answer smiling and took another sip from her tea.

"I told you didn't I Sebastien? I form a contract with you for my sister's sake… I am finding a lost person for her." thats it? and then? she's just going to give her life away for something so trivial? everything went silent for a moment. I feel uneasy with this kind of atmosphere, I turn to Sebastien. " well then lady Scarlet, Ciel and I shall go prepare dinner just as you had request, please excuse us…" she nod and I follow Sebastien to the dining hall.

Sebastien prepared everything in 20 seconds. the before blue and dark gray turn to dark pink and white. when I'm about to sit down just right there, Sebastien pull a chair over at the exact time I was falling on the chair sitting level, he then swiftly serve me darjeeling tea. (。・・)_且

"my deepest apologies young master, this is all I can do for you right now" he apologies with a not-so-sorry looking, I glared at him and said "hmp, you better be and took a sip on my tea

"quickly and get this over with, Im tired" well not really because demons don't get tired -_-. Sebastien chuckle "such a thing for you to say young master, you didn't even do anything" …."because its not my job" I said while handing the empty tea cup to Sebastien, he tidied the cup out away in a flash, I then pull out my eye patch and shown the contract seal "Sebastien, this is an order! finish this Ridiculous thing already and eat your fill. I give you 2 days ONLY 2 days!" he bend sown on one knee and place his hand on his chest while the other hand bend over his back and face the ground…"yes, my lord"

Nightfall…

Sebastien was excuse to rest, quiet surprising at first, didn't think lady Scarlet was kind enough to let '**Sebastien' **rest I don't think he need any. but she did insist because her other worker start slacking off since Sebastien arrival. I was ask to wash the dishes, and of course I can't deny it to make myself suspicious, damn that Sebastien making me do all the mess…..I could just call hime here but that wouldn't be such a good idea, though I wasn't doing it at human speed so I finish it in a short amount of time. I clean my hands of a wash towel and head toward the dining room, you need to get past it to go to the servants room.

(creak~)

I walk to the dinning room where lady Scarlet and her nephew are having dinner, the guest was facing south and lady Scarlet north so I can barely see the guest at all…well not like Im interest anyways. I slowly walk around the corner so I won't distract them, it would be troublesome that way…

BANG !…?

" C-C-C-C-C-CIEL!"

this voice….I slowly turn my head….

! " ELIZABETH?!

**'To be continue' ' end of chapter 1 '**

( ゜Д゜)⊃旦 if you want to know what will happen after they meet please look forward to the next chapter! matta ashita ヾ(＾∇＾) ～（ゝ。∂）*wink*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 -The butler's….secret

"C-C-C-C-C-CIEL!?" I slowly turn my head…

!

-ELIZABETH?! everything turn quiet, like time froze.

_~CREAK~_

_the sound of the door broke of the long silence, Sebastian walk out and sigh… looking at his watch _

_"looks like I was a few seconds too late." click he close his pocket watch and slowly turn to Elizabeth. _

"long time no see lady Elizabeth…how are you doing?" he bow with a grin as he greet Elizabeth like nothing happen.

"S-Sebastien…" she look at him in disbelief, eyes full with hope. If Sebastian is here then it really must be Ciel, Elizabeth thought as tears role down her cheeks.

she run towards me, her arms wide open as she gave me a tight hug

"CIEL~~~!"

I push her out lightly after a few second

"Ciel?" she look at me with a question on her face…..

"…who are you?" I ask whiteout hesitation, I do feel bad pretending not to know her and all, but this is the best way out, it would be harder for her later is she knows the truth. Elizabeth shook her head slowly, tears start welling up her eyes again while she took a few step back slowly.

"Ciel….your…Ciel right?! don't you remember me?! its Elizabeth your fiancé!" Sebastien then walk to lady Elizabeth and stood behind Ciel.

"Phantomhive? Ciel look so much like young master, fufufu …he is Ciel _'Michealis'_ my younger brother, young master died on august 26th one year ago, you do know that Lady Elizabeth" Elizabeth stared at Sebastien like he was speaking a foreign language.

"Aniki, do you know this person?" I swallow my pride and play along by calling him big brother shi… so irritating I can't believe I just spit that word out and use it on Sebastien.

"she is the fiancé of my previous young master who died one year ago on, Ciel Phantomhive"

"I see….good evening lady Elizabeth my name is Ciel, Ciel '_Michealis_' " I smile and lower my head as Elizabeth watch in shock and bewilder, she place both her hands on my shoulders shaking it lightly as if she was trying to wake me up from a illusion dream.

"no….no..you….your….Phantomhive…" Elizabeth start getting uneasy and completely lost, she turn to Sebastien…

"Sebastien? …wha…..Michealis?..Ciel _**'Michealis?'**_" she exclaim as if this was all a joke while Sebastien just stood there grinning .

"yes….., Ciel _**'Michealis'**_ my younger brother" Sebastien strongly confirm. Elizabeth bit her lips and turn downward, there was a moment of silent…..

"OH, your not Ciel Phantomhive!" Elizabeth shook her head and face up with a huge smile on her face

"I got the wrong person….how embarrassing.." she place her fingers on her lips and chuckle reaching her right arm out

"nice to meet you Ciel _'__**Michealis'**_ Im Elizebeth…..,Elizabeth Midford"

"its my pleasure to meet you Lady Elizabeth" I reach my arm out and shook her hand. she continue staring at me with determination,…it seems that she's not convince about me not be Ciel Phantomhive…

well I don't find that strange…someone who actually believe it would be a naive genius idiot ( don't misunderstand, its not like I thought Elizabeth is an idiot)

l-l

Yea right =w=~~ - Author Scarlet whisper to herself

l-l

"Elizabeth?" Scarlet whom was watching from the dining table all this time call out.

"I'll be there.." she said loudly ( because the dining table is quiet far from where we are) she then take another glance at Sebastien and me then walk over to the dining table. while me and Sebastien open the door to the hallway and head

to the servants room.

meanwhile at the dining table

"what happen?" Scarlet ask Elizabeth with a serious face. after dinner they kept quiet until dessert was serve and took away. Elizabeth didn't answer she seem to look very out of it..

~SNAP~

Elizabeth shudder and look at Scarlet when she suddenly snap her fingers.

"wake up Elizabeth,…do you know Ciel-kun?" Scarlet then relax and ask with a gentle smile. she look at Elizabeth waiting for her answer, when she doesn't seem to be

answering her question Scarlet ask again "is he the person your looking for…?" scarlet stood up and was about to run after Ciel right then.

"no…no he's not….onee-sama" Elizabeth grab the tip of Scarlet dress and lightly shook her head. she smile as tears start dwelling up again. Scarlet walk to her and gave her a hug while Elizabeth keep sobbing.

Scarlet then pat her head gently and said "Okay…thats good …but….Elizabeth even so please promise onee-sama that you won't associate with Ciel-kun too much, understood?" she's scared…. scared that her belove nephew will get to close to that …..demon she

didn't want to lose her. there is a very high possibility that Elizabeth will get to close to him because he looks like Ciel Phantomhive, her fiancé , the worst case she might even form a contract with him and lose her life….

*sniff* *sniff* "why?" Elizabeth stop crying and wonder why did onee-sama said something like that to her….why doesn't she want her to get close to Ciel?

"….just do what your onee sama told you too" Scarlet let go of her and gently wipe away Elizabeth tears. Elizabeth stare a Scarlet as if she was trying to look deep inside her eyes and find the truth behind her words….but there was nothing… empty …there was a glint of worry in her eyes but…nothing else.

"yes, I understand onee-sama" Elizabeth half heartily answer to her sister, stood up and went upstairs. Scarlet walk to the couch and stare at the hallway to the servant room….."Ciel…..Michealis" she whisper to herself, thinking who he really is to Elizabeth and ….was it just a coincidence?…."I'm tired…." it has been a long night.

Scarlet went to her bedroom after a bath, sit on the chair … in her hand was Shakespeare book "the tempest" she kept reading it before she realize, it was midnight. Scarlet close her book and stare at the ceiling.

"Sebastien, Ciel …" she called out in the dark…

on the other side

in the empty dark hallway with no lights a sound of footsteps slowly walk by…..

Elizabeth woke up when she heard footsteps walking in the hallway as she pull over the thick blanket, stood up and head to the door…

~Creak~

she slowly open the door and peek out to see who it was walking by this late at night.

"oh my, lady Elizabeth what are you doing staying up so late?" Ciel turn over to the door and smile, beside him Sebastien holding a candle in his right hand turn to look at her.

"and what about you walking around at night?!" Elizabeth question them, crossing her arms together looking at them suspiciously.

"our deepest apologies for waking you up Lady Elizabeth, we were call by Lady Scarlet" Sebastien answer.

"at this time? for what?" Elizabeth look at them, she didn't seem to believe what Sebastien said, why would her sister call them up this late? she thought, ignoring the fact that he made a face of someone who knew she wasn't really asleep.

"who knows? Lady Elizabeth, I recommend you go to sleep its not good for your health" Sebastien suggest and glance over at Ciel

Elizabeth look at them one last time and nod, she turn back to the room and close the door…

Ciel and Sebastian then walk to the end of the hall where Scarlet room lie ,everything was dark, the light shining from the candle shone dimly in Sebastian hands even though, both of them show no sign of problems walking in the pitch black hall at all.

a few seconds later they both arrive in front of a big silver door with clear crystal rose climbing up beautifully as the red rose climbing downwards, in the middle a blooming blue rose as its thorns prick around naturally.

Sebastien knock a few times gently and wait for a reply from Scarlet.

"come in…" a few seconds later Scarlet replied tiredly.

Sebastien open the door instantly and enter after Ciel.

the room was was pitch black..only a corner where a light shone brightly, lady Elizabeth stand up from the tall chair behind the square silver and marble desk as she walk slowly to the front of the desk.

Ciel walk closer to the light. He glance over to Scarlet work desk, there was a pile of documents and files, the file on top was a thick one, it says '_**Ciel Phantomhive' **_beside it was newspaper with a big headline on the front page .. '_**Ciel Phantomhive dead or missing?' **_along with Ciel's birth certificate, address and the funtom company on every business market and…..one picture.

"Ciel '_**Phantomhive**_…." Scarlet emphasize the word Phantomhive and look at Ciel intently demanding for an answer.

….as both of the demon grin, their eye's shone bright red in the darkness. the window behind Scarlet opens as a gust of wind flow in… giving chills as it announce the time where the truth is revealed…..

_**'to be continued' **_

_**Author comment/annoucement-**_

konbanwa/ohaiyo mina san ^_^ Scarlet desu~ and I mean the Author of Kuroshitsuji season 3 not the one in the story ;) how have you been? I would like to say I am sooooo happy about the reviews and comment about my work even though its not all compliments..

for people who write, you must understand that they are very happy when receive a comment even if it wasn't a compliment or something bad…. I have very few commenters and I don't even think I have any followers at all but I think Its a good start. I would like to thank you all that had comment or follow me and if you like it please follow/comment and tell your friends. If you are following me… I am thinking about taking request for continuation of any anime you would like. if it is an anime I have never watch then I will need time to finish watching it and then do the continuation (no ecchi please and not to much horror I'm not quiet good with them) if so please comment/review and send me and email on 8 and tell me any extra things you want me to add to the story for example ..you want the heroin to find love? or a sad ending ? or anything else ( please write the subject as Author Scarlet so I can check it out whiteout having to search the whole inbox)

Please keep reading XD ~~~~ and look forward to the next Chapter

-saiyonara ^_^ -


End file.
